monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
B.O.B.
|film= Monsters vs. Aliens |short= B.O.B.'s Big Break |specials= Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space Night of the Living Carrots |game= Monsters vs. Aliens |tv = Monsters vs Aliens }}B.O.B., short for Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, is a blue one-eyed indestructible gelatinous mass that was spontaneously created in a laboratory when scientists injected a chemically-altered ranch dressing into a genetically-altered tomato. He has the ability to absorb anything, can form into any shape, doesn't have a brain and digests objects within seconds (depending on size). He can also extend his body and detach his eyeball. He was captured in 1958 and was sent to Area Fifty-Something. It is unknown how far B.O.B. can actually elongate his whole structure, but is seen to be very long in the movie after helping himself and the other monsters get to the brain/heart of Aliens Spaceship when Aliens were charging at them. He is the joker of the team always laughing and being dimwitted at times. In the movie he was the only one to think of a 'successful plan' than the other monsters to get to Ginormica (Susan Murphy) without being seen, what a great plan that is for someone who doesn't have a brain! Since he doesn't have a brain, he sometimes mistakes his team as the foe during the battle with the aliens, and he also might go the wrong way or get distracted by something. It is almost approved that he resistant to physical attacks because he defended Dr. Cockroach from Alien that was attacking him but managed to stay stable after being punched in the eye and the eye bounced back then forward hitting the Alien. It could be possible that he is resistant to energy and mental attacks because of his unique physique and lack of a brain but that is not approved. According to Link, B.O.B.'s body temperature is toasty warm. B.O.B.'s slime body is refractive, he once passed through a laser field and he caused the laser beams to randomly scatter about. Biography B.O.B. is the end result of a experiment combining a genetically engineered tomato with chemically altered ranch salad dressing. He subsequently went on a rampage devouring six city blocks before he was captured by General Monger in 1958 and imprisoned inside Area Fifty-Something. Once at the base Monger force fed him a excessive amount of Carrot puree that deeply traumatized him. He met The Missing Link 3 years later in 1961, Dr. Cockroach another year later in 1962, and The Invisible Man sometime before 1968. ''B.O.B.'s Big Break In 1968 Doctor Cockroach and Missing Link threw B.O.B. a birthday party, which in reality was a false premise they used to feed B.O.B. a chemical compound they believed would turn him into a living bomb in a effort to escape the base. Instead of having the desired effect however the bomb compound gave B.O.B. the ability to read minds. Deciding to make the most of it Link and Doctor Cockroach attempted to use B.O.B. to read Monger's mind a find a way to escape the base. The group succeeded in finding Monger's personal jet, unfortunately B.O.B. was led to believe the jet was a pinata and thus destroyed the jet leading to the trio's recapture by Monger. Worst yet the group soon learned that B.O.B.'s mind reading powers had been destroyed in the crash which led to another birthday party for B.O.B., of which only Monger, B.O.B. and the Invisible man enjoyed. Unfortunately 16 years after the party in 1964 the Invisible Man died of a Heart attack, the others didn't let B.O.B. know so that they could avoid hurting his feelings instead telling him that the invisible Man escaped. Monsters vs. Aliens No sooner is Susan placed in the monster prison and meets her cellmates, she's frightened beyond her wits' end. Immediately, B.O.B. wishes to know her name, and she replies 'Susan'. Just 3 weeks after Susan arrived, Gallaxhar had arrived with an arsenal that overwhelmed the US army's own. After Dr. cockroach had failed to shrink Susan down to size once again, General Monger had arrived and offered them a deal: Take down the wandering robot probe and they gain their freedom. After winning the San Francisco battle and earning their long-awaited freedom, the monsters make their 1st visit to Modesto, albeit with disastrous results. After Susan gets abducted and Insectosaurus is killed by Gallaxhar, it is B.O.B. that comes up with the plan to board the spaceship via jetpacks. After activating the self-destruct sequence, B.O.B., Link and Dr. Cockroach are trapped in one of the ship's chambers. Failing to understand what was happening, he tells them he would see them tomorrow. The others promise him a wonderful meal. At the last moment Susan becomes Ginormica once more and she busts them, making their way to General Monger and the resurrected Butterflysaurus. After being hailed by Modesto and the world as heroes, B.O.B. 'breaks up' with Derek, choosing him over Diane before he joins the rest of team monster in the battle with Escargantua in Paris. In ''Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space Tried to go out as Elvis, until Monger mentions a space ship over Modesto. He then tries to negotiate with the pumpkins, as he knew the "Produce" language. After this, and an insult about his mother in a salad bar, he and the others worked with the neighborhood children to fend off the pumpkins. In Night of the Living Carrots Gallery File:B.O.B. promotional poster.png|Promotional poster File:B.O.B. and Seth Rogen.png|B.O.B. with his voice actor, Seth Rogen. File:B.O.B..png Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male